The Old Hag
by charli-luv
Summary: One day, a seemingly normal commerce class turns into something that any sane person would want to avoid...
1. Chapter 1

Like my story for FMoS, this is written out of boredom. Unlike my other fic, this is actually about my life. Maybe... HAHHAHA. Enjoy your meal~ And please update! :)

* * *

Sophia looked down at her table, where there lay two commerce books- one by the name of ".com" and the other by the name of "new concepts in commerce." She smiled wryly at the surname of one of the authors of "new concepts in commerce"- Malcolm _Freak. _The book would be _extremely_ useful in helping her study for her commerce test which was coming up later in the week on Thursday.

She looked away, staring at the eerie man standing to the right, his eyes completely focussed upon the books and pages he was holding. Every now and then, he would say "ack-hem" throatily before glancing down and calling out the name of his new victim. Previously, he hadn't seemed _that _strange a person, but his behaviour recently had really started to get onto her nerves.

Seriously, she didn't know where else to look for a guy who stuck his tongue out at her. More disturbing was his age and also the fact that he was apparently a social science teacher at her school. Once he left to go terrorise the next classroom, she let out her breath and walked out, listening to the sound of Tina Guan's obnoxious laugh trail behind her as she left the room.

She came across the careers advisor as she came out. Like always, she had a fake smile plastered upon her. And like always, Sophia passed her, throwing out a fake "how are you doing?" to her, only to get no response from the old hag. Each and every time she encountered her in the hallways at school, she would always hope that something horrible would happen to the woman.

"Ah!"

Sophia spun around, her eyes lighting up with a sickening amount of exultation at the sound of the hag calling out, as if for help. She saw the lady sprawled out on the floor face down, moaning about some job she needed to do and the general burdens which came with being "old."

A long shadow loomed from behind and she knew at once that Mr Madgwick ha arrived, along with the crate with 3 coffees. "Why hello Sophia, now what's this in front of you?"

"Mr Persaud!"

Sophia turned around to look at Mr Madgwick questioningly and in a moment's hesitation, he came to the conclusion that no, it was a "mrs" and no, this was **Ms Swann.**

"Oh sorry," said Mr Madgwick. "I never realised for a second that you were a woman, not a man. Forgive me making this _small, small _error."

Ms Swann lifted herself up (with a great deal of difficulty) before looking up at him angrily and grunting in reply and storming off to her office.

"Women these days."

Mr Madgwick presented me with a coffee and walked off, rolling his eyes and muttering to himself. Sophia looked at his giant, lumbering shadow trailing pathetically behind him and suddenly realised that this man was in fact known for buying coffee from "Café Xpresso" and putting drugs in before giving it to innocent students, no doubt for certain, undisclosed reasons.

She looked down at the coffee hesitantly and contemplated for a bit before heading back to Ms Swann's office and handing her the coffee. At least she wasn't wasting it…

"Ms Swann!"

Ms Swann slowly turned around, her eyes scanning her body before stopping at the coffee she held outwards. Her eyes brightened and she eagerly grabbed it from her, before downing the whole of the drink in merely seconds and then falling back asleep, her whole body going unnaturally back into her office chair.

"Urghh… I always feel so… drowsy now… Don't mind me child, go off and do your own… stuff."

"Yeah, sure Ms Swann…"

"How long do you think I'm going to be like this?" Ms Swann asked.

Sophia looked at her gently before slapping the side of her head, hard.

"Well, as far as _I _know, you're going to be like this for a looooong time."

She smiled wickedly and walked back to D1 happily, knowing that she had completed her missions… at least, for today.

She opened the door to D1 and saw Mr Yee, a sad old mess lying down on his table… as though if he too had been poisoned by Mr Madgwick's coffee. I followed the trail his arm made to the carpeted floor and saw the coffee. Score!

They wouldn't have to have a regular commerce class anymore! (or at least, for the day) Sophia looked around at her classmates, all chatting furiously away at each other and screaming as though the world was going to end anytime soon. She saw Tina Guan snatching her with the _dear, dear_ picture of Justin Bieber back from Hae Lynn, her cheeks flushing a magnificent scarlet and her whiny, girlish voice protesting.

"Hae Lynn! Give me back my phone. NOW!"

"No… I wanna go see just _how _obsessed with him you are. Seriously now."

"HAE LYNN!" The windows started to crack.

"TINAAAA!" Another crack appeared on the window.

Sally Lu appeared at the door.

"Guys. STOP. IT."

Her serious tone shut the two of them up.

Tina stuck her tongue out at her obstinately, but muttered as she left. As she went, she slammed the door behind her and unfortunately this was the final straw for the windows as they started cracking even more with the pressure made by Sally's impulsive actions.

Cathy and Jen screamed, hugging and running away from the windows where huge shards of glass were threatening to fall down on them.

Little did Sophia know that Ms Swann's windows were also affected by the horrendous noises coming from D1. The glass from the windows had started cracking and was actually falling down onto her now unconscious body.

Mr Passlow, also known as Social Science Man heard faint cracking noises from the Ms Swann's staffroom and had come to investigate.

Outside of her room, the whole of the commerce class could hear banging noises, ostensibly made by him in his vain attempts to get her to graciously open the door for him.

"Ms Swann?"

There was no reply.

"MS SWANN?"

There was still no reply.

He thought looong and hard before thinking about his deep love for Ms Swann and knew that maybe this time, he would have to take drastic actions… and take on his most popular alter ego…

"Is it a plane? No! Is it a bird? NO! IT's SOCIAL SCIENCE MAN!" cried the year 10 commerce class.

"Doncha worry in there, missy, I'll get **you **out in a jiffy."

He looked around anxiously and tried to find something, anything…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He frantically looked around, his hands lifting up the whole row of senior lockers behind him to smash through the door.

"Ms Swann?"

He looked down for a second, grimacing at the wreck that the lockers had become for a while before leaping above it heroically to get to her.

He saw that she was slumped in her chair, glass shards from the window covering her frame. He wept for a while, his body shaking with his sobs while the yr 10 commerce class looked upon the scene.

"Ms _Swann!" _

He wailed, tears streaming down his face.

He walked closer to her, navigating through his blurry vision before grasping her by her shoulders and brushing off the shards of glass from her body.

"Hey! What are you doing with _my _woman?"

Mr Passlow, as well as the audience coming from the commerce class in D1 suddenly turned to look at the new person in the picture.

"_Mr Yee_?"

"Yes, it's me. You might not know this, but… We're married. Now back to class. Mr Passlow, I'd like to have a word with you outside…"

Walking back to her classroom, Sophia sat back in her typical commerce seat, looking down at her laptop and looking through numerous websites in order to help gain more information for her history assessment. After a while, she noted that Mr Yee had finished up with his deep conversation with Mr Passlow concerning the old hag and had come to play a video in the background; a show Mr Yee put on concerning juries and our court system in general. The gold and red background on the television behind the woman talking… The background…

She slumped down in her seat, shutting her laptop lit down and lying down, resorting to watching the extremely mundane show. Pictures flashed across the screen, depicting the stories that the lady was going on about. Pictures, pictures, the woman… then the red-gold screen…

The girl next to her smiled, noting the fact that Mr Yee had momentarily stopped spinning around in his chair… only to see him start again when a new woman was introduced onto the screen. Each time the other lady appeared, he would start turning idly in his D1 office chair…

"Or should they get the kiss of life?"

The girl sitting a seat away from Sophia, Amelia Sparke, laughed at that specific statement…

A while later, Mr Yee turned the lights back on and began droning on about juries and the video that he had just forced us to watch. I stared at the green blackboard and

Then soon after, the old hag made an appearance, brandishing a large stack of Macquarie University Open Day booklets.

"Got your work experience yet?"

She sneered at me before chucking three booklets onto our tables and walking around, tossing more booklets onto tables around the classroom.

She addressed the whole class, giving a monotonous lecture on work experience and about universities in general before leaving with a faint smile on her lips and greeting Mr Yee once again, her face flushing a deep pink.

He smiled back at her before closing the door after her and putting on a new video for us to watch.

"Now… uh… This video… talks about… the legal system, and so this will be pretty useful… So for the people who aren't interested in this, just look at the screen and merely _appear _interested… that would be better than not watching it at all and playing on your laptops… Shut the screens."

The class let out a collective sigh.

I noted with care that:

The screen that Mr Yee continuously pause the video at had the woman dressed conservatively in a black suit with a white shirt looking shocked and having the _strangest _look upon her oily, and rather pink, face.

Whenever the video was on, he would smile creepily and make comments about her- e.g. "Notice she's a lawyer, notice she's got a nice sort of suit on… She looks good!"

"L, stop doing whatever you're doing on your computer. NOW."

I looked up from my computer screen before closing it as quickly as I could.

"Honey, you're such a great teacher, won't you just do one thing for me… and go out to that newest café on the corner like you promised before?"

The old hag sauntered into the room, fanning her face dramatically and sighing.

"Honey, I know I'm a great teacher, but I just can't back down." Mr Yee looked away from her, glancing out of the windows of D1.

"Honey, you know I love you, will you come, now?"

"Honey, I love you… but…"

Mr Yee noticed the class had gone quiet and that everyone was listening to him.

"Ah shit. Fine."

He snarled, his eyes glinting malevolently in the light before striding out, his wife hanging on his arm.


End file.
